


YeggPreg

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cursed, Easter Egg Hunt, Eggpreg, F/F, I Am Sorry, Oviposition, but as a joke, children?, happy easter?, part two was only made to spite my church, trans lesbian sun wukong, you'll regret reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can't sumerize this without dying inside. It is disgusting. Don't read it unless you like the cursed fics. -writer of the Yilk fic





	1. part one

Yang sat up in her bed to find Blake curled up at the foot of it. “Is it time?” Yang asked quietly. She knew this day was coming.

“Yeah,” she could barely speak, the eggs rising through her throat.

“Okay,” she said, taking off her shorts and spreading her legs. 

Blake moved forward, lips meeting Yang’s entrance as she started to cough the eggs inside of Yang. As the first one entered in, she let out a shriek, not expecting the size. Blake stopped for a moment

to make sure her lover was okay.

“Keep going. I need it.” 

Blake continued coughing more and more eggs inside. They traveled all up inside of her. 

“I need,” she gasped, “more.” She was so close but she knew she couldn’t come until the eggs were ready to be pushed back out.

Once all the eggs were in, Yang couldn’t even move. “Great job,” Blake said, kissing her on the forehead, “I have to go to work now, so I’ll be back in a few hours. Just in time for these babies to come out.” Blake ran her hand over Yang’s stomach, “Don’t move.” She giggle, leaving the room.

Yang resigned herself to just laying there until Blake got back. She estimated the time to be around 10 and Blake would be home at 3:30 so she just had to lay there for 5 and a half hours no big deal.

One hour in she was incredibly bored.

Two hours in and her trans lesbian friend Sun Wukong came over and gave her some snacks and turned on a movie.

Four hours later she was so close to just being done there. Her body ached.

The fifth hour was agony as she could feel the eggs trying to push out.

Blake got home half an hour later to find Yang panting, miserable. “ _**Its time**_ , ” climbed on top of Yang, kissing her soft yangalicous lips before moving down to her entrance. 

One touch was all it took to get Yang moving. As ecstasy coursed through her body, she pushed egg by egg out. Her groans were full of pleasure and pain. “I-” Yang started.

“Shhhh,” Blake kissed her, “you’re almost done.”

And she was. After a grand total of 27 normal sized eggs were expelled from her body, she was left feeling empty. After bee-ing so full for so long, the nothingness was hard to handle.

“Beehaw! I just vored Adam Taurus in a Tesco parking lot!,” their trans lesbian friend Sun Wukong said bolting through the window. “Oh and congratulations!”


	2. part two: electric boogaloo

When Yang woke up, Blake was nowhere to be seen. She sadly wandered to the kitchen only to find Blake sipping her tea.   
“Hello, love,” she giggle, “I hid our eggs around the house. You must find them before they hatch.”

“Um, K” Yang said, setting off to find her children. It took her 2 hours to find them all. Some were in the cupboards. Others were in the attic or in sink. One was in the blender. Once they were all together in one bowl. They started to hatch. Soon there were 25 little yorse babies galloping around the table. Two of the eggs did not survive being hidden in the oven. 

Then came the adoption process. The plan was to put 20 of them in other homes. Ruby took 4. Weiss sent 5 of them away for testing. The last 11 were sent to their trans lesbian friend Sun Wukong. 

The last five were Blake and Yang’s to raise. The babies would become full size Yorses in a few years, but for now, they would remain tiny as fucking hell. They would start training to become huntresses in a few months. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
